Forum:IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO KT AND HIS "FANS"
Dear KT and his "Fans" It is almost 12 days since the plagiarism affair broke out. This affair has been reported in more than 200 countries by newspapers and the Press. Last week the entire country watched the Plenum in the Bundestag where you were called "Liar", "Cheater". This also has been reported by the Press all over the world. Dear KT, how long would you like to stay on as a Minister? The University of Bayreuth has cut all its connections with you the last days. Mr Seehofer has cancelled the event to bring your biography to the market and the entire academic community is disappointed and feeling helpless. From a political view perhaps the CDU/CSU union would like you to stay due to the upcoming state elections in BaWue. I see two major consequences on you staying in as a Defense Minister: 1. BaWue is a state full of Universities. The students who study in BaWue are from all the 16 federal states of Germany. In addition there are students from every corner of the world studying in BaWue. To be honest the opinion of academic community is very negative and they look forward to you resigning in order to save the reputation of German Universities both in the country and abroad. Not to forget that the students also influence opinion of their friends and family who may or may not live in BaWue. 2. The reputation of German Universities in general is at stake owing to the fact that one of the highest offices in the Government is occupied by a person who did "not keep to the academic standards" and whose Doctor title has been revoked. Representatives from DHV or DFG have expressed serious concern. The Prince of Preussen also lost his Doctor title 40 years ago but then there was no Internet and the power of media spread across the world was limited. Dear KT you are a young person and your abilities should not be underestimated but don't you think its time to step down in order to save the reputation of the Universities in BaWue (and other federal states)? A crucial election is coming up in 4 weeks and your resignation now can only help the election. I liked you very much but its time to accept the reality, step down and I am sure you will come back into active politics at a later stage. Remember what one opposition party member said in the Plenum on wednesday; its time to go and you're welcome to come back. Last but not least a famous US politician said "Ask what you can do for your country and not what the country can do for you". Its time for you to go before you put your country's reputation at risk. Germany's biggest asset is its research and innovative minded people. Good luck KT!! Kneal 23:26, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Thank you KT. You are truly a hero! Kneal 21:57, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------- Dear Kneal, for you as a true "native speaker" "sats clear": You´d better care about shitty creationists in the US than about german little tin soldiers, who are liers ! Anyway: it´s nice to be a "preiss", but it´s higher, to be a "bayer"! ---------------------------------------------------------